


It's The Little Things

by Nicxan



Category: Fall Guys, Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Fall Guy 0606 can never get past the first two rounds. He's ashamed of himself. An encounter with a fan, however, gives him hope.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	It's The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my fellow horrible players that keep getting eliminated early. YOU STILL GET FAME AND PEOPLE STILL LOVE U

Fall Guy 0606 had never been so sad in his entire life.  
  
It had been amazing that he had made it to the show at all. He had worked so hard to make it there, and he had done it! All the training he had done had paid off. It had felt like a dream to be on those courses and fumble around. For the first month or so, he was ecstatic every moment that he was there -- even if he lost in the first round.  
  
Then, it kept happening. Months passed and he just couldn’t get the hand of a lot of the games. Rollout always sent him falling into the slime, Hoarders always left him struggling, and Door Dash? He could never find the right door to crash into. Loss after loss piled up, and he just could never make it.  
  
It was shameful. His family always said they were so proud of him, but how could they be when he couldn’t even make it to the third round? He had been working so hard, but it just never happened.  
  
He had another chance today, but he didn’t have much hope. It would probably end up the same as before, just getting eliminated in the first round over and over again. Even so, he had to try.  
  
He looked down at the bag of Kudos that he had managed to save up, then up at the store front. It had been a long time since he had been able to even dream about getting an accessory -- maybe getting something new will help spark some energy. His eyes flickered over to the fancy sponsored outfits, and he deflated.  
  
He’d never get a crown, never mind _five_ of them. Why even bother looking?  
  
The Fall Guy began to walk into the store, but was interrupted by a barely noticeable tap on his waist. He turned to look down at a much smaller bean, one who was bright pink. The child stared up at Fall Guy 0606 with absolute wonder and awe in his eyes -- something that the older Fall Guy couldn’t comprehend.  
  
“Excuse me, mister?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Are -- are you Fall Guy 0606?” he asked.  
  
Fall Guy 0606 nodded. “I sure am. What do you need, kiddo?”  
  
A part of him was afraid. Surely this would be the moment when the kid asked why he couldn’t get past Rollout. He asked himself that question so often, and he was sure that he wasn’t the only one. Instead, much to his surprise, the reaction was far different.  
  
The kid bounced up and down and clapped excitedly. His eyes were sparkling with sheer and utter joy.  
  
“You’re my favorite!” he gushed. “You’re always so nice to people and work so hard, and you never, ever give up! I wanna be like you when I grow up!”  
  
Fall Guy 0606 stood, stunned silent. Thankfully, the kid filled in the silence.  
  
“I love how you play Door Dash! You always try to find it and it might not work a lot, but it’s so cool to see you keep trying! Most people just follow other people and it’s boring. You’re fun!”  
  
Oh, jeez, he was going to cry. Fall Guy 0606 felt tears brimming at his eyes. Before he even realized what he was doing, he enveloped the kid in a huge, huge hug. The kid returned it, bouncing all the while.  
  
“Thank you so much,” he said. “You’re the nicest kid I’ve ever met. I’m gonna be competing today, too.”  
  
“I know!” the kid said. “I’m gonna watch you the whole time!”  
  
“When I wave to the camera, it’ll be just for you, okay?”  
  
“Wow!!” The kid pulled away, but reluctantly. He glanced over his shoulder towards a waiting bean across the street. Her arms were folded and she was tapping her foot. “Uh ... I think I gotta go. Mom’s gonna be mad.”  
  
“We don’t want that!” Fall Guy 0606 patted the kid on the head, then stood up straight. “Go to your mom, okay? I got to train for today!”  
  
“Okay!” The kid hugged him one last time, then rushed across to be with his mom again. Fall Guy 0606 watched.  
  
The tears threatened to fall; he rubbed them away before they could. He was going to try so hard for this kid -- and even if he lost, he knew that he had one person cheering him on the whole way.  
  
It was enough to give a bean hope.


End file.
